Silence Will Fall
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The 11th Doctor travels to a strange kingdom and meets a young princess named Sofia, but will this adventure cost him his life?
1. Fall of the 11th

**Silence Will Fall**

**Chapter 1: The Fall of the 11****th**

**By Dr. John Smith**

The Doctor stood at the consul overlooking it all; clad in a purple long tweed jacket and dark blue bow tie. The Doctor had been tracking something in the omega system for about three weeks but could never find it.

Suddenly an emergency signal rang, the Doctor couldn't help but smile and smash a few buttons and grabbed a lever and forced it down "GERONIMO!"

-Enchancia-

Sofia and her sister Amber were in the fields by the castle until a strange whirling sound appeared.

"What do you suppose that is?" Sofia asked.

"Who knows, let's just get back before dad sends his guards again." Amber said blandly.

Sofia shook her head "No we are going to check this out." She swiftly grabbed Ambers wrist and rant to the source of the whirling noise.

-Forrest-

Sofia and Amber made their way to the sight of a Big Blue Box; a strange object that they have never seen before. A Big Blue Box with the words 'Police Public Call Box' on the top and a sign saying 'Pull to open' on the door. As Sofia went to touch it the door opened.

A man with combed hair and a purple tweed jacket and dark blue bow tie walked out "Oi! Don't touch that! Who are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm Princess Sofia." She said softly.

The man nodded "And her?"

"That's Amber, my step-sister." Sofia continued.

The name pulled out a weird looking device "Well you aren't dangerous but I will be wary. Also, have you seen these weird looking people in black suits?"

The two shook their heads "Well then, I'm the Doctor and you two are going to help me look for them."

**Silence will fall when the question is asked, would you like a Jelly Baby?**


	2. Rise of the 12th

**Silence Will Fall**

**Chapter 2: Rise of the 12****th**

The Silence stalked the halls of the castle as guards passed by "What the?" the Silence marched to the guards "When you see the Doctor, kill him. Waste no time and kill the Doctor!" the guards turned away and shook their heads.

"What was that?" one guard asked.

"What was what?" another asked.

Soon they heard Sofia's voice "No matter, Sofia is back." They then heard an unfamiliar voice "And we must stop who ever that is!" and they ran off to Sofia.

-Front Door-

Sofia walked inward as the Doctor did the same; he looked at the large, roomy castle lobby and smiled "So Sofia, have you ever felt that you were never alone?" he asked with such knowingness. As if he knew something far greater than the universe.

Sofia sighed "I…"

"It's ok, I don't judge." The Doctor commented.

"In all honesty…" she paused "I do… It's as if someone is constantly telling me something…" she steps back "Something terrible, something about you."

The Doctor paused in shock "What did they tell you?"

She continued "They said 'When the Doctor comes to Enchancia, it will be the fall of the 11th.'" She fell and gripped her head in tears "What does that mean!?" she screeched.

The Doctor knelt to her "I know exactly what it means…" he sighed "It means that my fate will be met here... And there is nothing I can do."

The guards were heard coming and the Doctor stood up strait "Hello guards, I'm the Doctor. Now tell me, you may not remember who you may have tal…" he was cut off by the guards grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

"I don't know why… but I feel like this man should die." One guard said.

Another nodded "So do I."

They all pointed their spears to the Doctor's neck; the Doctor tried to squirm but failed to do so as Sophia stood over him "Doctor, forgive me." She walked to a door and opened it; revealing a bunch of Silence exiting. The Doctor gulped.

One of the Silence stood over him "It is the fall of the 11th." And the Silence struck the Doctor with their lightning. The Doctor screamed in pain and writhed as the Silence struck more. Once they stopped the Doctor made an effort to stand "I…" he fell again "Blasted Silence…" he looked up with an angry scowl "You lot need to meet a few friends of mine."

"Who?" the Silence remarked.

"The Silence; religious order based on secrets?" came a strange voice.

The Silence walked forward "The Ood, a species based around serving." The Silence hissed.

The Doctor then grabbed Sofia; he took her and ran out of the castle. Sofia wanted to turn back for her family but the Doctor held a firm grip "You can't! It's too dangerous to do so."

Sofia broke free "But they are my family!"

"Hang on a second." The Doctor said and ran back.

-Castle-

The castle was in smoke and fire; the Silence did what they could to destroy the Ood but had no avail. The Doctor ran into a corridor and found King Roland and his family huddled in the corner, the Doctor couldn't turn back, he had to help them even if it risked him his life.

He looked at the huddled group as Amber looked up "Come on them!" the Doctor yelled "You can get hurt if you stay here."

King Roland looked up "Who are you?"

"Your savior now come on!" he hustled them out of the room and to the front door… when one remaining Silence stood behind them and shocked the Doctor; he cried in pain and fell to the ground. Roland helped him up and picked up a spear "Die you vile creature." He threw it and pierced the chest of the Silence.

-Outside-

The family reunited as the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS, happy that Sofia was reunited with her family.

Sofia herself ran up to the Doctor "You are a saint for saving my family… but what caused the fire?"

The Doctor chuckled "Just a random fire, happens in old castles."

Sofia smiled and stood with her family as the Doctor entered the TARDIS; making them ooh and awe in the sight of it disappearing.

-TARDIS-

The Doctor punched at the keys as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest; he gripped his chest as the pain grew "No, it can't end… not like this…" he almost toppled over as he remembered his happy times "Amy, Rory, River, Vastra, Jenny, Strax, and most of all… Clara; my impossible girl…" he smiled and stood up strait and smiled "I shall remember you all fondly and you shall all stay in my memory." He closed his eyes as he started to glow yellow. In an instant he exploded in array of golden light, the barley visible face of the Doctor was still smiling and it was clear his face was changing at that point he started to scream his final words "GERONIMO!"

After the explosion a new man stood there in utter confusion; he was clearly taller, about 2" taller than he was before and had thinning back hair that was stripped in black and white. He looked around "What the devil!?" he felt his chest, arms, legs and throat "Blimey! My voice is gruffer and older, so I know I'm male." When he got to his hair he began to worry "It's long… but is it ginger?" he went to look as the TARDIS began to shake "Maybe later Doctor! In the meantime…" he pulled a lever and shouted "THIS WAY!"

**The first story in my whole "Skunk Doctor" series if you want to call it that, because it shows 11 turning into 12. After this you can read the following with ease:**

**Blue Box in New Holland**

**Doctor Who: the PokeBall Effect **

**Adventures of a Bling Girl**

**Steven Universe and the Big Blue Box**

**And lastly, The Doctor and the Experimentals.**


End file.
